


So Gay For That

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: SPN Love Is Endless [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, BDSM, Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Charlie Bradbury Being Charlie Bradbury, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Has Sexuality Realizations, Dom/sub, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Gay Pride, M/M, Making Out, POV Dean Winchester, Party, Peer Pressure, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Self-Discovery, Their love was real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Charlie is the best friend ever. Dedicated, wants you to be happy to be yourself, and stubborn as hell. Proven as much when she encourages Dean to find his balls and take the first step. Actually it's more like pushing him into the first step.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Love Is Endless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159613
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	So Gay For That

**Author's Note:**

> Probably went a little typical or clique with this one, but it was this or Saileen discovering they were pregnant! This is technically a drabble since it's one scene....I think....but I have no idea how it turned in 3k word....and absolutely no idea how it's turned into the monster multi chapter daddy kink on the horizon....
> 
> TheirLoveWasReal as in I believe it would exists no matter what the world or timeline. They will always find one another 
> 
> Day 2- Discovery

“Go kiss him,” Charlie encouraged, nudging him in the shoulder. “I promise. I guarantee you he is as gay as I am.”

“What? No! No I can’t do that!” Dean replied with a laugh trying to talk himself out of it. Again.

Stubbornly he looked in the opposite direction of the man. They, or more like he, had already had too much to drink. The redhead was insistent though. Insistent he came to the event, insistent he talked about it, and now insistent he prove himself. Not that it took much convincing to get him to come to the Campus Pride Party. She was his best friend after all, he supported the LGBT, and it gave him an excuse to drink and have a good time out. Granted getting drunk hadn’t been on the table since he needed to drive home.

“Go onnnnn,” Charlie teased him further causing him to groan. “You know you want tooooo.”

“So? But..no! God damnit,” Dean started stumbling over his thoughts. Ducking his head down he tried to bite back a laugh, and blush of yet another pulled admittance. 

“Ha! Dude. Go on,” the redhead said pointing to the man, and pushing at his side more stubbornly to get him to move from the little spot they had made theirs up against one of the school statues across from the house. 

Dean didn’t fight the urge to follow her line of sight. He was gorgeous. So handsome it was just downright unfair. How was he supposed to not look at him? 

He felt the sudden surge to pout, but he saved himself a bit of dignity by ruffling his hair. Smiling goofily at the situation before taking another swig of his beer. The woman was determined to get him to let loose finally. Something about prying him out of the closet with a crowbar if she had to. 

In her defense she had had to spend a fair bit of time listening to him bitch about women that came onto him. Ones he fooled around with once or twice then regretted. Then other times when he would talk about certain guys like they were walking wet dreams. Her words not his. 

However in his defense they were celebrities. Mostly. Usually. Never that hunk of a man always in the coffee shop the same time he was in the mornings that favored tight dark wash jeans. How many squats would it even take to get an ass built like his? 

Okay it might not hurt to test the theory, especially since he might have imagined all the various outcomes before. Sure it was a LGBT party, but in conserative Kansas? While he might be a generally confident man, having the balls to just go up and kiss a dude? The steadily consumed alcohol throughout the evening was encouraging of its own, but…. 

“He isn't even drinking!” Dean thought randomly as a counter argument. His resistance was starting to seriously dissolve.

“Trust me I know him. Well...kind of,” Charlie admitted, and Dean had half an idea to ask what that meant. “Just go,” she continued. “I promise it will be fine Dean. You’ve got to try at some point!” 

“Ughhhh,” he groaned despite himself before finishing off his drink. “What happens when he punches me in the face?” 

“Umm gay party going on here,” the redhead said looking around like it was dumbest question in the world. “Even if he isn’t, which he is, he won’t care. Tonight is the night Dean!” 

“Fine fine fine. Crazy lady. Fuck!” Dean crumbled. He gestured for her to reach into the cooler. “Another. If I’m doing this shit I need something I can trust.”

Charlie rolled her eyes at him and handed him another beer bottle. He had been pacing himself through the early evening, but a visit from some of her tech friends ended up being a few rounds of shots. Whiskey turned his slight buzz into something making him feel lighter as he entered that careless phase.

“Go get em tiger!” Charlie said, shoving him away from where they were standing towards the guy, and Dean couldn't help but laugh as he moved forward from the amount of force such a smaller body frame could produce. 

They, in other words he, had spent the better part of fifteen minutes checking the guy out. Actually he didn’t really know how long it had been, and he was pretty sure he had flat out been staring at some point. At least according to Charlie who seemed to constantly point out he was looking at him. 

It didn’t matter though, and his eyes had kept gravitating. The guy had everything going for him even with the grey slacks, and pale blue button up. He was tall, but not too tall, and looked older. Hidden under those clothes there seemed to be a swimmer's body that was lean and tone without lots of muscle definition. Fuck, and the closer he got the more his black hair did just look like he’d had a go in the sheets like he had been imagining. 

Dean came to an abrupt halt realizing he had walked up close enough that he could see the man’s five o’clock shadow that highlighted his enticing jaw line. A sight that did nothing to help his physical admiration. Leaning against the tree with his arms crossed across his chest, and ankles the guy looked out of place yet didn’t at the same time. It was altogether a perfect sight. 

Looking back at Charlie Dean made a pleading face for her to save him from himself, but of course the redhead only wiggled her eyebrows at him, making him groan again. Letting out a deep breath he moved to stand up beside the guy. While he didn’t have a tree to lean on, and take some of the weight off his shoulders, at least he had the comfort of a familiar bottle in his hand. 

“Enjoying the show there buddy?” Dean asked casually, taking a drink to calm the lingering nerves that hadn’t already been drowned in alcohol. Thankfully there weren’t many left.

“Castiel,” the man responded, glancing at him for all of a half a second before looking back towards the stage. The half dressed duo appeared to be ending their song. Students and whoever else was there had taken to karaoke once the band had wrapped up a few songs ago. 

“Dean,” he offered in return, shifting to stand a little closer and in doing so bumping their shoulders lightly. 

It was a piss poor excuse for attention, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what to say. Somewhere within twenty feet his ability to make conversation had disappeared. He was pretty sure the same concept applied to dudes as it did women when it came to picking them up, but then again he wasn’t trying to pick the guy up and take him home. One kiss. Just one. 

“I take it you’re not a student?” Castiel asked randomly 

Dean laughed outright at the mere idea of him going to college. Thankfully the roar of the crowd greeting someone new drowned him out. He didn’t want to act like he was drunk, even if he might be. 

“Nah not for me man,” he said dismissively. “My friend is though.” 

Lifting his beer Dean tilted it towards Charlie. He also regretted it as the redhead waved enthusiastically at them, making a blatant signal for him to scoot closer to Castiel. Feeling the heat filling his face he flipped her off, but it didn't satisfy anything in him. Especially when she nodded her head eagerly with a large smile for him to keep going. So instead he took a long drag on his beer to cover the embarrassment. 

“So uh...are you alone? Just hanging out? Maybe watch some dumbasses do stupid shit?” Dean asked, thinking of himself while hoping to get something out of the man, but refusing to face him directly again after Charlie’s little display. 

“Yes,” Castiel actually answered, “...and no I’m not looking for ‘dumbasses’,” he said making air quotes that were somehow adorable. “I’m here for the same reason you are, I presume. Supporting Pride.” The man indicated the crowd in front of them and then the entire street. “Unless you’re just here for the alcohol,” he added, the corner of his mouth just barely lifting

“Hey it can be both,” Dean replied a bit defensively, pulling his beer closer to him protectively “I don’t even know if I’m on the spectrum, but Hermione insists.” 

Dean chased after another drink, remembering all the times Charlie would tease him. He could check out guys without it being gay. He could have dreams featuring dick that left him aching when he woke up too. Totally not gay. 

“Hermione?” Castiel repeated, with a confused frown, and Dean inclined his head towards Charlie again. 

“She is in love with her or something,” he elaborated. “Friggin brainiacs. Insists I’m gay. Insist’s you’re gay although I don’t know how…”

“I am gay,” Castiel interrupted him. 

“Fuck,” Dean muttered under his breath, feeling a little like ice water had been poured on him only slightly sobering the moment. He was torn between relieved and terrified. Relieved because he wasn't trying to flirt up with some straight guy, and terrified he was going to keep it up and try to kiss the guy like an idiot at some point if he found his balls. 

“Uh….so uh...you like to kiss then guys huh?” Dean continued over an awkward chuckle

He had hoped to appear normal, but then again that was a stupid ass question considering he was brushing up against some random gay guys side at a Pride party drunk. Not random he reminded himself. Not random. Charlie knew him. Although now he wished he had asked how. 

Chancing a glance to see how much of a fool he had made himself when he received no immediate response his stomach twisted as too much moved around inside him at once. The man had one dark eyebrow raised staring at him with a stoic expression. How did one damn eyebrow and no outward expression radiate such dominating arousal. Arousal that had him wanting to moan, and palm at his cock under the intensity of it. 

“Yes Dean,” he said with a surprisingly soft tone that seemed amused, as his previously deep blue eyes practically lightened to match his shirt. “I kiss men. Especially men that moan for me.” 

Dean opened his mouth quickly to deny it. There was absolutely no way he could have, and even if he had without realizing it he definitely wasn’t drunk enough to admit it. However the fucker gave him a pointed look that told him there it would be a pointless effort. 

“Ummm I uh..I….uh…” Dean stuttered trying to form words, but filthy and inappropriate ideas started assaulting his mind being basically called out on his arousal.

“Words Dean,” Castiel said firmly with a controlled smile, looking far to pleased with himself. 

“I was just,” he tried through the panic in his chest. “I mean...just was...just gonna see if uh….you…” 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck roughly. This was so far out of his comfort zone that he wanted to run until he tracked down those techs with the bottle of Jack, but he had to do it. No. He wanted to do it. He reallyyyyy wanted to do it after that eyebrow. That look was going to take a permanent spot in his spank bank files.It took extremely focused effort not to moan again just from a fucking visual. 

“Fucking hell can I kiss you?” Dean blurted out in a rush of air. “Just to get her off my back?” he added for an excuse. “I just...she...I....” 

Suddenly the man placed a finger against his lips, silencing him, and Dean’s eyes widened. Was this where he got punched in this? Was this where he was supposed to high tail it? 

“If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask,” Castiel said quietly. 

It may have been his imagination, but to him it sounded like a low purr considering goosebumps popped up on his skin. Whatever it was, accompanied with the guy’s hand moving around to caress his cheek, caused his throat to close. Castiel’s fingers skated his earlobe then smoothed around to the back of his neck. It was fucking sorching his skin along the way. 

Then there was no room left for shame or dignity in his head as the space between them closed and the guy pressed their lips together. Although time seemed to be going in slow motion there was no hesitation, and Dean instantly thought he was going to melt under the heat. Maybe he actually did considering some kind of weight left him, or maybe it was his bones disappearing. Either way it felt like he was having an out of body experience. 

Castiel was intoxicating. His lips moved confidently but soft and gently also, opening up just enough to be an invitation that he jumped on the opportunity to take by wrapping his arms around the guy's neck excitedly. He cursed his stupid beer for being in the way because it prevented him from just grabbing at him like he wanted to so he could taste more. If this is what kissing a guy was like he should have done it years ago. 

There could have been years of him feeling large strong hands holding him, and running down his ribs. Squeezing his hip to keep him in place before slipping up under his shirt to smooth over his skin while his lips were attacked. His tongue lazily fought off another until he gave in, and let his mouth be nipped and sucked while his neck was massaged under a firm grip.

Dean moaned shamelessly when Castiel pulled him in closer allowing him to taste even more of him. Until they were flush. All he could hear was the rush in his ears and heavy breathing against his face as the guy’s hand smoothed up and raked down his side. The friction between that and the stubble scraping his chin had his cock filling with life. Hot and heavy want. 

When a finger brushed his nipple Dean gasped. It had him opening his mouth wider for the man as he tried to press their bodies even closer together. He was on absolute fire, but then Castiel was slowly pulling away from him.

Dean tried to follow him on instinct because that couldn’t be it. It wasn’t enough for him. Not nearly enough, but he heard a chuckle that caused his eyes to flutter open. At some point he had apparently closed them, and they glared at the bastards smirk. The corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement, clearly happy with what felt like a tortuous tease now that they had stopped. 

“Well look at you,” Castiel murmured lowly, carefully removing his arms from around his neck. “Such a big big boy kissing a man.”

Dean whimpered involuntarily as the guy placed another small chaste kiss on his lips that again he couldn’t stop trying to follow. It was sound he would deny beyond his deathbed, but still he tried to frown knowing the smile wasn’t going anywhere. He couldn’t tell if the guy was mocking him, or if he found his words endearing. It was slightly confusing in the moment. 

Castiel turned him around with his hands on his shoulders and gently encouraged his body to move in the direction of Charlie. Dean groaned in protest at the movement. His legs were weak, and his body was tingling with excited stimulation. Some of it might have been from the alcohol, but his cock and blush disagreed. 

Charlie was already smiling like an idiot at him, and it only got bigger the closer he got. He was never going to be able to live that make out session down. Not to himself, and definitely not to her. 

“Dude. I’m sooooo fucking gay for that,” he confessed reaching the redhead finally, and leaning lazily up against the statue feeling dizzy. “So gay.”

“Bitch FINALLY! I'm so happy you…” Charlie had started with a happy squeal and clap, but then her mouth snapped shut even though she was smiling, clearing restraining herself from talking. 

Dean furrowed his brows and did frown at that, but then his eyebrows sky rocketed feeling a firm hand running down his back which caused him to jump in alarm. He vaguely heard Charlie snort however his senses honed back in on Castiel. Apparently the man had made sure he got back to Charlie. Was he so far gone someone thought he needed an escort? 

“Dean,” Castiel said, addressing him. 

His blue eyes were darker but somehow also brighter now. They were even more piercing and pinning. It made him want to melt back into the man’s arms. Apparently Castiel noticed it somehow because the fucker smirked again. Then proceeded to turn him a little by his shirt as he adjusted the collar to lay flat, causing him to face him directly.

Leaning in closer the man dropped his arms, and Dean looked down feeling movement. Castiel was pulling his black undershirt back into place over his stomach and waistband where it had apparently gotten bunched up on the side in his flannel. Bringing his right hand up though he slipped some kind of card into the front pocket on his chest before just barely cupping his jaw. 

“For when you decide to say that sober,” Castiel said, dragging his thumb across his swollen bottom lip. 

The guy stepped back, giving him one last look over, wearing that stoic expression again before glancing at Charlie. At which point he seemed to blink himself out of something before backing further away and starting to slip into the crowd. Dean had this odd instinct, this desire, to follow him but he restrained himself. 

“A hundred bucks says that by the end of next month you’re under his desk earning extra credit,” Charlie said loudly raising her hand as if calling dibs on something. 

Dean felt a rush of flushed panic at the bold prediction. Trance broke he leaned over towards her trying to cover her mouth with his hand, but she leaned out of the way almost causing him to fall. He prayed to God that the man hadn’t heard her, and there was no way in hell he was risking looking to find out. 

“I’m not even in college!” Dean protested with a huff trying to brush it off like nothing as he regained his balance, and straightened back up. 

“Nooooo,” Charlie dragged out smiling widely. “...but you can pretend you are. You can’t get it on with the head English professor without a little role play.”


End file.
